A christmas switch
by Inutitant12
Summary: InuYasha never knows how Kagome feels. But he's about to find out the hardway. Please read and reveiw. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas switch **

**Hey. I'm sorry if I didn't update. My story "escape" was deleted and I had a writer's block. But now you get to enjoy another story of mine. Excuse the mistakes. **

_In the federal era _

InuYasha and gang were walking down the dirt road, very tired from the encounter of a snake demon (which took 3 whole hours to defeat). After they defeated the demon, they were on their way, looking for Naraku. It's been along time since they had a good house, bed, and food, and everybody was tired.

"InuYasha. Can we rest for a while? We've been walking for a long time. Please?" Kagome whined.

"No. Naraku is still out there, hurting innocent people. We better move on." He answered bitterly. Kagome sighs and keeps on walking.

"You know, InuYasha, we've been fighting that snake demon for so long, maybe Kagome has a point. We should rest for a while." Miroku backed up Kagome's suggestion.

"Yes. We do need a place to stay. Even Kilala can't go on." Sango agreed.

"Meow" Kilala meowed.

Out numbered, InuYasha gave up and agreed to rest at a nearby village.

**_Later after Miroku's "There's a demon in the house and I have to exorcise it" plan in a near by house_**

"You guys can stay at my house for the night." A young lady answered "Thank you again young monk for getting rid of that demon."

"It was no trouble. But first, can you answer a question for me?" Miroku asked

"What question?" the lady asked

"Would you mind considering in bearing my child?"

Sango then became furious and was about to pummel the lecher when a small boy came in though the door.

"Mommy... Why is that monk holding your hand? Should I get dad's sword?"

"No! I-I mean, there's no need to be rash. It was merely a jest, little boy." Miroku smiled nervously.

The boy eyed him suspiciously and came up to his mother.

"Does that boy know how to use a sword?" Sango asked politely

"Why yes. His father trained him so he can protect himself. He will be here soon but he doesn't mind company." The lady smiled.

"So you're married." Sigh "Oh well" Miroku said in a disappointed tone

"Hey. Do you want a treat?" Kagome asked the little boy. He nodded. So Kagome quickly opened her backpack and looked for some candy. But to her surprise, she found a calendar. She scrolled though it and found a little note on December 18th

_Dear Kagome. _

_It's December and I want to ask a favor from you. _

_Please come home for the holidays. _

_It wouldn't be Christmas without you. _

_Maybe you can bring InuYasha along too. _

_We would spend a lot of time together as a family._

_Please take care. We all love you _

_Mom _

Kagome finished reading the note and thought for a while.

"Wait a minute. If I left home at September, which means it's..."

"Hey...Kagome. You've been staring at that bag for 5 minutes. What's going on?" InuYasha questioned

"Ahh! It's Christmas vacation at my era and I almost forgot to come home for the holidays!" Kagome whined. She quickly put on her shoes and ran towards Sango.

"Hey Kagome...what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Sango can I use Kilala for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Because, I have to go home for the holidays... Please?"

"Hmm...Alright, you can use Kilala."

"Thank you! I'll bring her back as soon as I can"

InuYasha, who was oblivious to the conversation because Kagome accidentally yelled at his sensitive ears, finally heard what they were saying. Before he could say something, Kagome was out the door and in the sky, riding the fire-breathing cat demon.

"Hey! She's not supposed to go home now! Grr...Kagome!" He yells as he runs off.

"Why is your friend angry?" the lady replied

"He's always this way whenever Kagome goes home. He doesn't let her go for some reason." Shippo answered.

"Does he know how she feels about this?" The lady asks.

"No. Not a clue. Sometimes they don't know much about each other." Shippo answers.

"Oh. Will you excuse me for a second; I have to feed the animals, out in the back." The lady replies

**_Outside _**

The lady walks up to the pig pen when she sees a man walk towards her.

"Oh no! You didn't hear every word. Did you?"

"Yes I did, and I will use my magic to help them out." The man replied

"No! Not again! Last time you almost turned a newly wed couple into hogs. Please, not now." The lady pleaded.

"Sorry, but I have to help them get together. So long sister...I'm off." The man waved "See yah-oof" the man slams into a nearby tree. "Ow! Umm- I'm alright! I'm goanna help those teenagers nnn-ahhh" he suddenly falls into a nearby ditch.

"What have I done?" The Lady frowns and shakes her head.

_**At the well **_

"Thanks Kilala. I'll bring you some treats at Christmas night." Kagome said with a smile

"Meow" Kilala turns around and flies off.

"Now... For me to enjoy a nice two week vacation at my house!" Kagome smiles at herself

Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name. "Kagome!"

"Oh no. He caught up."

"Hey! Why are you leaving now?" InuYasha asks

Kagome knew she couldn't leave or else InuYasha will act as he usually acts whenever she tries to go back to her era. So she had to sweet talk her way out of this.

"Oh. InuYasha, please...can I go home? My mother is so worried about me. She misses me everyday, so I want to come home for the holidays so I can spend some time with her." She said with her "pout" look.

He tried really hard to resist, but he suddenly remembered about his mother and sighs.

"Grr. Alright...But for how long?" He asks with a firm voice

"Umm. Maybe _one or two weeks." _She mumbles.

Although she mumbled, he could still hear her clearly. "What! No. You can't go. I'm denying it."

"Well I'm going anyway! You can't tell me what to do." Kagome screams

"Fine. Go ahead. Slow everybody down by going to your house!"

"Fine! You know InuYasha; sometimes you don't know how I feel."

InuYasha was shocked by this. Kagome suddenly realize on what she just said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I really want to go home. Please. Wait here for a while. Okay." Kagome answers in a sweet voice, yet feeling guilty. She climbs into the well and disappears.

_**Meanwhile **_

The man from the house was spying on the two and shook his head.

"Oh my. They really do have a relationship. Hmm. I know. I could cast a spell so they can know how each other feels! Now let's see. Life spell, no, leisure spell, no, save that for later, Aha! Here it is. Now to get my wand and say "_Each love bird doesn't know how they feel, make them walk in each other's heels_" Hmm. Kind of corny, but, I hope this works."

He pointed his wand at InuYasha, and a rainbow light struck him. Suddenly another lightning went straight inside the well.

"Ow! Hey. Who shocked me! Hey. You better come out right now!"

"Uh-oh...Busted. I better leave before he finds me!" The man whispered to himself.

**_At Kagome's era. _**

Kagome climbs out the well, but the lightning was right behind her.

"Ow." She looks around. "Hmm... Must have been static electricity" She thought.

But little did she know, that her Christmas vacation will be topsy-turvy.

_**Hey. I know this chapter sucks but the next one might be funnier. I'll try to update as fast as I can. See yah! Oh. And no flames.**_


	2. the switch

_**A Christmas switch **_

**_Hey. I'm back to write more stories. And I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas vacation! Anyway, back to the chapter. Please excuse the mistakes. Please Review and No flames._**

"Hmm...Grr. What's taking her so long!" an impatient Hanyou yells

"But InuYasha, It's only been one hour." Shippo replies

"That's it, I'm going after her. I...ow ... my head, It hurts." InuYasha rubs his head for the tenth time.

"Shippo...Tell the others I'll be gone for a while. Okay."

"Sure thing InuYasha." He happily replies

**_At the well. _**

"Well, I better get going." He thought

InuYasha Jumps in the air and falls straight down in the stream of time. But, when he jumped in, the blue/purple light that usually glows when Kagome or InuYasha time travels, it turned into swirling colors of red and green. "Hey, that never happened before." But before he could think more about it, he entered the swirling light.

_**Meanwhile At Higurashi shrine**_

"Mmm. A nice shower does feel good after fighting so many demons. (Yawn) Well, I'd better get to sleep." Kagome thought

She climbed into her bed, and pulled on her covers. Her eyes soon closed, and she's now asleep.

InuYasha climbs out of the well and looks around. "Well, At least I'm at the shrine. But why was the well glowing like that?" He questioned himself. He looks up and sees a nearby tree. He jumps up and perfectly lands on a branch near Kagome's window.

He crept slowly to Kagome's window. "I'd better wait till she gets up. I don't want to disturb her right now." He thought

All of a sudden, InuYasha's eyesight became blurry. "Ah. Why is my vision going? I--" InuYasha suddenly collapses on the tree...

**_Each love bird doesn't know how they feel; make them walk in each other's heels_**

The night went on. Kagome kept tossing and turning on her bead while InuYasha was softly moaning outside her window. They both began to glow, then swirling lights spun around the both of them. Kagome moaned, and so did InuYasha. A white light burst out of InuYasha and Kagome, the lights glide over to the opposite body. (you know what I'm talking about, Now they switched bodies) Then, it stopped.

_**The next Day **_

(Yawn) "Oh. It's a bit chilly in here. I'd better—huh?" Kagome thought "Why am I outside of my room? Why am I in a tree? I'd better get--whoa—aaaahhhh!"

Kagome slips and falls of the tree branch. She lands facedown on the floor.

"Oh... Hey... It doesn't hurt. I don't have a concussion. Weird? Hmm...Oh! I'm Itchy..." Kagome scratches her head.

But when she looked at her hand, her eyes widen. My-my hands! Since when did I have claws?"

Kagome was pondering at this for a moment. She was annoyed by the bit of hair that flew into her face, so she pulls it and tucks it behind her ear, but when she was trying to tuck it, her ears weren't there.

"Hey. My ears! Where-where are they?" She stood there, horrified; she doesn't know what's happening to her. She had a thought.

"What if I...Wait- only one way to be sure." She puts her hands on top of her head. She felt two little bumps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**In Kagome's room **_

"Grr." InuYasha was sick of the yelling, so he yelled back. "Hey! We're trying to get some sleep here so shut up!"

He sits up. Suddenly he notices that he was in Kagome's room. "What the- Why am I in Kagome's room? And why am I in her bed? And most importantly...Where's Kagome?"

He climbs out of bed and walks around. "Hey, this isn't my fur of the fire rat Kimono. I'm wearing Kagome's Clothes! What the heck happened to me! If this is some kind of joke I'll..." He looked at his hands. "Hey. Where are my claws?"

He was very infuriated. He crossed his arms. But, when he did, he felt a slight bump. He looks down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahhh! Okay...Okay...I'm dreaming...yah, that's it! It's a dream! How could I possibly be in InuYasha's body? Now, in any moment, I'm going to wake up and laugh about this." Kagome tries to reassure herself.

A few minutes pass by, and Kagome had her eyes closed the whole time. "Okay. It's taking me a little bit longer to wake up...I just have to be calm and...I'M IN INUYASHA'S BODY!" She screams.

"I'm Kagome! But, this can't be right! How- what the heck happened! Wait...the well..." InuYasha thought over on his thoughts

"_Kagome! I made you breakfast!" _Kagome's mother yells

"_Oh...and look who's here to visit you." _

InuYasha turns around and walks out the door. When he arrived, he saw himself (Kagome) standing at the door.

"What the---" He starts but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Umm...uhh-I want to, uh- speak with you "_Kagome_" alone for a few minutes. Can you leave us to talk alone for a moment, okay mom-err-I mean-Miss Higurashi?" Kagome said in a gruff voice, trying to sound like InuYasha.

"Why sure InuYasha." Kagome's mom left the room.

"Kagome? Is that you?"" InuYasha asks

"Yes, it's me InuYasha. Do you have any idea on what's happening to us?" Kagome asks in her normal voice. (This sounds very weird coming out of InuYasha's body)

"Hey. I don't know everything! I just woke up and now I'm in your body!" He yells

"We have to figure out on why this is happening to us!" Kagome yells

"Maybe something happened when I went though the well." InuYasha said

"Wait, what happened when you went though the well?" She asks

"The blue/ purplish light that usually glows turned red and green all of a sudden. I entered but when I came out, I was in your house. Then I fell asleep in a tree branch, and then in the morning, I was in your body."

"Hmm...Let's go back to the well and jump through to see if we can get back to our bodies."

InuYasha/Kagome and Kagome/InuYasha ran towards the well. They looked inside to find the red and green light but it wasn't there. So they tried to jump in. But they hit the floor instead of time traveling.

"What the heck happened!" InuYasha yells

"I don't know okay! Looks like we're stuck here I guess." She said

_**In the feudal era **_

**In the house where Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are resting, the wizard that cast the spell on InuYasha and Kagome is watching them from his "magic cauldron"...well...sort of like a cooking pot. He's not the best at magic. **

"Uh-oh." The man replies

"Uh-oh's right. You've done it! Now they can't go home now!" the lady yells

"Umm...I can fix this! Oh I can't. They can't go home until they realized how they feel about each other."

"Great! Now that teenager and hanyou's lives are at your hands! Oh...those poor souls." The lady complains

"Hey! I can handle this. I won't let them stay like this forever. I'll whip up a potion in no time!"

_**In Naraku's castle **_

Kana was holding her mirror in front of Naraku. His expression changed when he found out about InuYasha and Kagome's present condition.****

"Hehehe. (Or in this case, ku-ku-ku-ku) So...InuYasha's inside of Kagome's body? Very interesting... I have just the idea on what to for them. Kagura, Kana, come with me, we'll meet that hanyou later but for now, I have other plans.

**_Well, that's all I can write for now. Just what is Naraku planning? Will InuYasha and Kagome ever get their bodies back? Will my crazy friend ever stop forcing me to say my line? Tune in next time, after I update. See yah! And Happy Holidays!_**


	3. An xmas explanation

_**A Christmas switch **_

_**Hey! I'm back! I'm updating a little faster because I want you all to read more on what's happening to InuYasha and Kagome. Plus, I want to finish this before X-mas. Well enjoy! **_

"Why can't we go through the well?" Kagome/InuYasha asks

InuYasha/Kagome was very pissed off after hearing her say that over and over again.

"Well I don't know. I can't believe this load of cr--

"InuYasha!"

"What!"

"We should be good for the holidays!"

"...Holidays?"

"Yah. After all, this is the time to spend together on Christmas day!"

"Christmas?"

"Kagome! You don't know anything about Christmas!" A distant voice called out

"Huh?" InuYasha questioned

Sota Appeared in front of Kagome (Well, InuYasha at this state) "You don't know Christmas!" he asks again

"Err-Uhh-" was all he could say

Kagome panicked, she had to think of a plan before InuYasha make her look like a fool. "Umm-Sota-We were just-um- practicing for "_Kagome's" _play." She answered in a gruff voice, trying to sound like InuYasha.

InuYasha stood still. He didn't know what's going on. "Huh? Ka**_--- _**

"Umm- I need to talk to Inu-I-I mean _Kagome_ alone for a second." She asks sota

He nodded

"Okay then, let's go."

InuYasha was dragging Kagome to the other room. (Well, it was actually Kagome who dragged InuYasha because of the whole switch thing and...Uh, just ignore this for now.)

"Kagome why were you acting like me?" the confused Hanyou asks

"We can't let my family or anyone else know about us switching bodies. So we have to act like each other so no one will notice a thing."

"Uhh--"

"Come on. I'll make you some ramen." She said in a inducement tone

InuYasha's expression changed when he hears the word ramen.

"Hmm-Okay-do you have beef flavor?"

"Sure I do!"

_**Meanwhile in the feudal era **_

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" The wizard yells as he casts a spell but it backfired.

"You couldn't even save your life!" the lady yells

"Don't worry. Let us handle this." Miroku answers

Sango griped her boomerang and sent it flying as she yells - "Hiraikotsu!"

Shippo wanted to help to so he let out his strongest attack "Uh-uh-Fox fire!"

Miroku takes off the sacred beads on his right hand and yells - "Wind tunnel!"

"Hahaha. No matter how you try, you can't defeat me!" A naraku puppet called out

"We'll try." Miroku called

"We just want the doctor as hostage but since you asked for it, we'll take you guys also." Kagura throws a strange looking sphere at the gang. The smoke was purple, and it spread quickly. Everyone passed out, except for Kagura and the puppet.

Later on, the gang found themselves in a dungeon.

"Uhh. Oh my head. Where are we?" the lady asks

"Oh no! We're trapped!" The wizard yelled

"No we're not, see, there's a door." Shippo points at a nearby door.

"Wait shippo, this could be a trap. I'll go first." Miroku pointed his staff forward. He kept walking, until he hit something with his staff. "Just as I thought...a barrier...We can't get out. The wizard's right, we are trapped."

"Wait! I can call for help!" The wizard answered. He looked around, he spotted a barrel full of water, and he opened the lid and smiled. "This could work!" He reached into his shoe and took out a small bag. He looked into the water and opened the bag. Blue dust came out and fell into the water. Suddenly, the water swished and swayed. There was a little whirlpool in it. Everyone came to take a closer look. The whirlpool stopped...instead, an image appears.

"Wow. Is that InuYasha and Kagome?" Sango questions

"Sure. All I have to do is figure out on how to change them back, and then call them for help."

"Change them back?" Everyone except the lady and the wizard

"Oh Morimoto! You were always such a lousy liar!" the lady yells at the wizard

"I know, Tori! I know! I just can't keep it hidden any longer!"

"What's going on? What's happening to InuYasha and Kagome?" Miroku questions

"It's a long story" Morimoto said

"We have plenty of time, now tell us. What is happening to out friends?" He asks again

**_3 boring hours later_**

"...And that's why we have to contact them."

"Thank you for the information but in next time tell us what we need to know. Not that your childhood isn't exciting but we just want to hear about our friends okay." A half sleeping monk said.

"So your telling us that InuYasha and Kagome switched bodies?" Sango explains

"Yes. I have to find a reverse spell. But I left my spell book at home. All I have now are my memories."

"We're doomed." Tori said in depression.

"I'll try and figure out the potion, with the help of my sister-in-law, tori, and you three watch the barrel and tell me if anything bad is going on."

_**In the modern era **_

"So what your saying is, that a big fat guy in red travels around the earth in **one** night, delivering presents to kids?" InuYasha/Kagome asks

"Yup. But I really don't believe in him though." Kagome /InuYasha answered

"Why not?"

"...Because, he's just a character inspired by a man named St. Nick. But a lot of kids still believe that there is a Santa Clause. Like my brother Sota."

"Who's this St. Nick guy?"

"He's –

"There is such a thing as Santa." Sota replies, overhearing their conversation

"He brings me presents every Christmas."

"Umm- yes he does. I was just kidding!" Kagome answers

"InuYasha. Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little high." Sota said with concern

"high? Why I oughta-

"Inu-I mean, _Kagome_! He was talking to me!" She disguised her voice again.

"Huh? Oh! Um sure."

"Are you two okay?" Sota asks

"Um We're fine. Uh-I know! Let's decorate the tree!" Kagome said with excitement

"Alright! Good idea InuYasha!" Sota shouts

"Tree?" InuYasha asks

"It's a Christmas tree. It's a tradition. We decorate the tree with ribbons, streamers, and holiday ornaments. Ant the next day, at the bottom of the tree are tons of gifts!" Kagome explains

"Kagome." Sota questioned

Kagome pulls up her (in this state) fire rat kimono and gently jabs InuYasha. He didn't know why she jabbed him, until he saw her/his hand pointing to Sota

"Yah kid."

Kagome gave him a glare

"—Uh, I mean—er-Sota."

"Let's sing Christmas carols after this. Okay sis"

"Uhh--"

Sota left, in excitement, trying to find the x-mas decorations.

"Carols?" A confused hanyou asks

"Don't worry InuYasha. I'll teach them to you." Kagome smiles

**_Hey. I know this sucks a bit because I was interrupting a bit, but I worked out in the end. And I can't believe I made this all in one day! Any way, have a safe x-mas vacation...and a happy new year. See yah!_** 0


	4. sit girl!

_**A Christmas switch **_

**_Hey! Well, this chapter is a bit more hilarious. And I added another trouble that InuYasha and Kagome must face. Please no flames. Hope you enjoyed it _**

"InuYasha...Are you done in there? Come on. It isn't that hard." Kagome was knocking on her bathroom door for the fifth time.

"AAAAHHHH! What in the world is wrong with me!" He bellows

"What's going on? Why are you scr-oh no...InuYasha! You have to ell me what's going on. Or else I can't be sure on what's happening to you." Kagome had a thought. "Please it better be not what I think it is."

**_In a dungeon, in the feudal era_**

"Why is Kagome screaming?"

"Actually Shippo, its InuYasha remember. The wizard told us that they changed bodies. And I don't know why they're screaming. Miroku replies.

"Wait a minute..." Sango thought

"Hey. Inu-I mean Kagome just entered. What are they saying?" Shippo asks again.

"Lets see. Kagome is panicking...InuYasha it waving his arms around. Now InuYasha is talking, Kagome is twitching, and InuYasha is reaching something from a small box."

"Ahh. Um- why don't we-uh-help the wizard with his potion!" Sango persuades the boys, trying to get them away before they find out anything else.

"Sango...Why are you jumpy? What is that thing InuYasha is getting from that box? " Shippo questioned

"I can make out some of the words that they are saying..." the monk leans closer to the barrel.

" ... Miroku! You can't..."

"Can't what? Is there something that you didn't want us to know?" Miroku asks in a very devious tone

"Uhh..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the modern era **_

Both InuYasha and Kagome came out of the bathroom. InuYasha was twitching all over, and Kagome tries to contain her laughter from Inuyasha's reaction.

"Now remember what I said okay."

"Er- em -d-that-thing-I..."

"InuYasha...It's okay. Um let's go and eat some x-mas cookies!" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh-uh-so t-that explains why you're g-grouchy some-t-times." InuYasha kept twitching

"Kagome! InuYasha! I made Christmas cookies!" Kagome's mom shouts from the kitchen

"Hey Kagome...How come you're twitching?" she asks with concern

"Ah..." was all InuYasha could say

Kagome knew that she had to do something, so once again; she had to think up a quick plan.

"Wait. Why don't we sing Christmas carols from house to house?"

"InuYasha...That's...a...Great Idea!" Kagome's mom said in a joyful mood. "I'll get the song lyrics! Now you two get changed." She quickly left the room, humming "the twelve days of Christmas" song.

"That was a close one." Kagome gave herself an imaginary pat on the back.

"InuYasha...Stay here, I'll pick out some clothes for you."

"Huh?"

"Since we're stuck like this for a while, I have to choose the clothes for you. And I'll find something for me."

"Hey, Keep that Kimono on. I don't want you making me look weird."

Once Kagome heard this, she had an idea in her mind. "Fine. I'll keep the kimono on, but I'm still looking for an outfit for you."

"I told you. I don't know anything." Sango lied

"Yes you do. Why didn't you want us to hear what they're saying?" Miroku asks

"It's very wrong to hear other people's conversation." She made up another excuse

"You always hear InuYasha and Kagome's conversations."

"Yah, but still, we shouldn't hear their private conversations anymore."

* * *

"You're lying. Now tell us the truth."

"Would you two stop bickering? I can't concentrate!" Morimoto shouts out and accidentally pointed his wand at them. An electric bolt shot out and hit both the monk and the demon slayer. They both began to glow; white lights began to swirl around them. Then the lights stop. Miroku and Sango are gone but in their place are two little dogs.

"Uh-oh." Was all the wizard could say

"Just great...Now we have to turn them back to normal as well! Nice move Morimoto." Said an angry Tori

"Hey, they started it,"

The two dogs stood still. One of them moves behind the other. The dog that was in front yelps and spun around. The same dog that yelped scratches the dog that was behind it. (Bet you know what's happening)

"This is going to take awhile." Tori said in despair

"Meow" Kilala agrees.

* * *

"No."

"Please...InuYasha...only for a few minutes?"

"No! You're not putting these stupid antlers or this Santa hat on. I'll look like an idiot."

"It's too late for that." Kagome said to herself

"And I'm not going to sing!"

"InuYasha...Sit Boy!" Kagome screams without realizing it

The beads around her neck started to glow, and the beads became heavier and heavier. They became so heavy that she couldn't hold on any longer and slams face down on the ground.

InuYasha grin at the sight. He had an evil idea. (If you've seen the Grinch that stole christmas, Inuyasha had a smile similar to the grinch when he was planning something evil.)

"Oh Kagome...sit girl."

Kagome slams down on the ground again.

"Hey. This is very addicting."

"Don't you dare..." Kagome gave him a threatening look.

"Sit girl! Sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit- sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit- sit-sit-sit- sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-

sit-sit- sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit- sit-sit-sit- sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit- SIT!" He yells out.

There was a big gaping hole in the living room now...Kagome weakly climbs out of the hole and slams on the ground. "Maybe I should ease InuYasha's sits a little more." Kagome thought

"Ha ha. That was fun."

"InuYasha, you'll pay for this. Look what you did! You made a big hole in the floor!"

"Ah geese- relax, We'll cover it then later we can fix it." InuYasha grabs a nearby rug and pulls it over the hole. "Dang Kagome...You're weak."

"Really, then how do explain the si-uh-the beads then."

"That old hag, Kaede put that stupid spell on me."

"Yah but I can always tame you, just like a cute little puppy."

InuYasha gave her an icy glare.

"Or...not...hehe." she laughed nervously.

"Come on InuYasha, Let's go outside, my mother's waiting."

"All right. But I'm not singing."

Both InuYasha and Kagome left the living room and went out the door where Kagome's mother was waiting.

After they left, Kagome's grandfather walked in holding two very fragile bottles of sake. "Finally. I get to relax and have a drink of sake." He kept walking with a cheerful grin, but what he didn't know is that he was about to walk into the covered up hole created by InuYasha and Kagome. He put one foot in and the carpet sank under his foot. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screams. He let go of his sake and it soars over his head and lands on top of him. Now he's inside the hole, covered by the living room carpet and what's left of his sake.

"Oh! Why everything must dear to me must always break!" he whines

**_Hey! Hope you liked it. And the bathroom thing was an Idea from my cousin. Next chapter, everyone will sing Christmas carols! Anyway, no flames, it's the holidays and we should be polite to each other. Any way, have a lovely vacation. See yah! _**


	5. family love

_**A Christmas switch **_

**_Hey there. Wow! It's almost x-mas! Well I hope you enjoy this story so far. And I will try to get this story done before Christmas. (Anime sigh) Well enjoy! _**

Miroku and Sango were accidentally turned in to dogs by the wizard in the last chapter now Morimoto is trying to get them back to normal.

"trughtos-humni-traposi!" Morimoto calls out

There was a big burst of light, when it cleared; Miroku and Sango are now cat demons. (They look just like kilala except Miroku has black fur and Sango has Brown fur)

"Meow?" Kilala meows

"You failed again Morimoto. Uh-thanks to your magic, we're even worse off that what we started!" Tori complains again

"Look, I'm sorry okay! I'm trying the best I can! Why can't you show some appreciation for me?" he yells

"Because I'll never forgive you on what you did to my husband! Oh no... My son! It's morning already! He's still at our neighbor's house! Get me out of here!" She screams

_**Flash back **_

"Now dear, take this basket and walk over to the neighbors. They don't have any food so I'm sending them some. Oh, and you can sleep over there with your friend Yumiko. Come home in the morning after you get dressed okay." Tori explained to her son

"Are you going to fight with uncle Morimoto again?" he asked

"What? Umm, No... Nothing like that...hehe. (Ahem) Now remember, what I told you."

"Don't talk to strangers, don't stray from the path, if I see demons, I'll run away and some other things I forgot."

"Be careful okay. I care about you. I know our neighbors will keep you safe for the night. And I want you to know that I love you and I will always care for you."

"All right mom. I'll be safe. See you tomorrow. And be careful with that monk, he's a sneaky one." He warns

"Good by honey!"

**_End of flash back_**

"Get me out of here! Its morning time and my son will come home soon. If I'm not there, who knows what's going to happen to him!" she screams at the top of her lungs while trying to break free from the barrier.

Suddenly, the door next to them opens. They see two shadows. They both came in closer. They look at the two figures, it was Kohaku and he was carrying someone.

"Meow!" yells Sango (translation: Kohaku!)

The barrier appears and a small hole opens up. Kohaku gently sets the person down in front of the group. He looks up with no emotion in his face. He steps back and the barrier closes again in front of him. "I'm sorry but this is all I can do for you. I found him crying near the torn down house, so I think he might be yours." He turns around and leaves the room.

Sango runs up to the barrier and looked into Kohaku's eyes. He wasn't under Naraku's control, that's for sure. She meows again. He looks at her. He shakes his head and left.

"My son!" Tori runs up to her son and held him. She's happy that her son is alright.

"Well, it looks like he's asleep. He's not injured too. Thank stars he's all right." Morimoto said with happiness

Tori smiles for a while but soon her smile fades. "We have to fix this mess."

"You're right. And I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't very good a magic back then."

"(Sigh) its okay, I guess it isn't your entire fault."

"Hey. So you lied to us about your husband coming home?" Shippo finally spoke

"Well, what happened was that I was practicing a teleportation spell, I almost got it right...but my brother got in the way and vanished. We never saw him again." Morimoto said in a very depressing voice.

"So why did you lie about your husband coming home then?" Shippo asks

"...Because I wanted that lecher monk to stop annoying me." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Miroku looks up and frowns. "Meow. Meow? " (translation: oh...Was I really annoying?)

Sango smiles when she heard that. "Meow" (yah. You're always annoying.)

"So let's try to get everything back to normal. Okay Tori?" Morimoto asks

"Okay."

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the modern era _**

Kagome and her mother are singing Christmas carols at a neighbor's house.

"—and a partridge in a pear...treeeeeeeeeeee!" they finish the song.

"Oh InuYasha, wasn't it great!" Kagome smiles

"Uh-" was all he could say.

"Now we'll sing Rudolph the red nose reindeer!" Kagome's mom cheers

"Wait-what?" InuYasha asks

"Oh Rudolph the red nose reindeer,

had a very shiny nose-

(Record scratches)

"That's it. I'm not going to sing any of these stupid songs!" InuYasha yells

"But Kagome. I thought you like to sing Christmas carols." Kagome's mom said with a little sadness in her voice

"What? Of course I love Christmas songs." Kagome answers

"InuYasha. You like Christmas songs?" Kagome's mom asks

"Umm, Mom-er I mean Miss Higurashi, can me and Inu-err-_Kagome_ have a minute alone please." Kagome covers up again. She grabs InuYasha and drags him behind a tree 40 feet from her mom.

"I told you. We have to act like each other."

"Well I don't like singing!" InuYasha huffs

"So what. Come on. I don't want my mother thinking I became a grouch."

"_Well it's too late for that, you're already grouchy." _InuYasha quietly said to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh-uh- nothing."

"InuYasha...Please can you sing with us? Pleeaassee?" She made her begging look

"Grr. No!"

"Fine then, I guess I have to do this the hard way." She took out a camera, reindeer antlers with jingles, and a red clown nose.

"Kagome...what are you going to do with those?" He has a worried look now.

"Oh these...I was thinking on putting them on and taking pictures of myself."

"How? You're in my body so--" InuYasha just realized Kagome's plan. "Don't you dare!"

"So you agree to sing with me and my mom?"

"Grr-No!"

Kagome lifts the antlers and shakes the bells that are attached to them, and she squeaks the fake clown nose.

_**Few minutes later **_

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la." InuYasha angrily sings.

'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la la la la la." Kagome sings after

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work?" Tori asks nervously

"I hope it will. Thanorix-miyutrispcrpt-sistroupsy." He aimed the want again

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, when it vanished, there are now two boulders in the middle."

"Oh! I'll never get this right!" Morimoto whines

"Try again Morimoto, you'll get it right."

"Sigh...your right, okay, let me think of another transformation spell."

"Man is this guy dense. Miroku and Sango will be lucky if he gets it before I become an adult." Shippo thought

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile at the modern era. **_

InuYasha and Kagome are on top of the roof top of Kagome's house drinking hot chocolate.

"Hmm...This is good. Who made this?" InuYasha asks

"...My mom. She always makes us hot chocolate and Christmas cookies in December. And we would always watch a Christmas TV special. Like the grinch or Rudolph, something that my brother would really want to watch. Then all of us would watch the special while eating mom's cookies and hot chocolate. It's kind of like a tradition." Kagome said while remembering her Christmas past.

"Yah." InuYasha remembers the times when he was with his mother. It wasn't very long though. He really wanted to be with his mother right now.

"InuYasha...are you okay?" Kagome asks with concern.

"Huh? Oh-yah. I'm fine."

Kagome leans closer to InuYasha and rests on his shoulder. He blushes dark shades of red.

"Oh, I can get up if you—"

"No. I'm Okay with it." He blushes again.

Kagome again began to rest on InuYasha's shoulder. "You know, you can spend Christmas with us. We can spend it like a family. Of course if you want to." Kagome blushes

"Hmm—okay. I guess I can celebrate the holi-whatever.

"Hehe. Silly InuYasha, its holidays." She smiles.

"Let's go." He said

"Go? Go where?" She asks

"Didn't you say that you always watch that Christmas black-box-thing special?"

"Wait...there is a special on tonight, do you want to join us?" Kagome smiles

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch." InuYasha said

They both held hands and carefully climb back to a near by window. They both blush very dark shades of red.

"Let's go. I think you'll like this Christmas special." Kagome answers

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the bone eater's well.**_

"Alright naraku. I'm placing the puppet with the jewel shard inside the well, but why do you want me to put it here?" Kagura asks

"You will soon find out why. Let's just say that half demon InuYasha will be no longer bothering us anymore." Naraku answers

_**This is all the time we have. Oh and tomorrow is the big day! AnyWay, I wanted to say that Christmas isn't about Presents or candies or bright Christmas lights, but it's about the time we spend together with our families. That's the most important thing of all. I'm just saying this because I want you all to know that. If you didn't like it, it's okay. Have a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. See yah**_


	6. the end

_**A Christmas switch **_

**_Hey! It's here! Happy days are here again! Oh Sorry...lost myself back there. Anyway, I fell so generous that I'm writing for you today! Excuse the mistakes _**

"So what do you think?" Kagome asks

"It was okay, but why did they make fun of that reindeer just because he has a red nose?" InuYasha innocently asks

"Some people or animals are like that sometimes."

"Yah. That's true." InuYasha remembered his awful memories of no one playing with him just because he was a half demon.

"...But there are some people that really like you for whom you are and don't want you to change a thing." Kagome proceeds

He looks at her for a moment and smiles a bit. She did the same.

**_Ding Dong_ **

"I'll get it," yells Kagome's mom

"I wonder who it is."

"Hey Kagome...Ayumi (Is that how you spell her name?)

"Ayume! Oh no!" Kagome screams in her head

"Kagome. I'm here to see if you're better and if you want to go to the mall with me?" Ayume asks "So you're feeling better. That's great." She grabs InuYasha by the arm and drags him to the door.

"I have to make sure that InuYasha doesn't make a fool of himself-well-myself." Kagome hurried to a nearby closet and grabs a hat. She put on the cap on her head so she can hide her temporary ears. They twitched a little when she put on the cap.

"Hey. Was that the jerk you talked about before?" Ayumi asks

InuYasha made a confused look and said" Jerk?"

"Yah, Mr. Obnoxious, the jerk, the one that has a temper problem, the one that's going out with another girl, that gang leader...you know." She describe

InuYasha stood there for a moment. So Kagome hates him? Now he's really angry. Whe was about to yell when Kagome came in.

"Hi!" Kagome greets her friend

"Don't you hi me you jerk." She snaps

"Huh?" she questions

"You heard me! You're a jerk, making Kagome's heart break all the time. And you still do!" She yells

"Wait, I break her heart a lot? Why didn't she tell me?" InuYasha is pondering at the things Kagome's friend said.

"Come on Kagome, We'll go to the mall for a while." Ayumi drags InuYasha out the door

**_Meanwhile _**

"Hehehe. I finally figured out how to get to InuYasha's wench's era. I'll send my strongest puppet with a fragment of the Shikon jewel to destroy them." Naraku thought. "But I will not have any interference."

_**At the Mall **_

"So Kagome. Where do you want to eat?" Ayumi asks

InuYasha had no choice but to play along for a while. He looks around, then he saw a sign that said "free Ramen bowls with every purchase." He drools a bit which made Ayumi a bit uncomfortable.

"Kagome...Are you all right?"

"Hey, let's go over there." He points a shop with the sign.

Meanwhile Kagome was hiding in the bushes watching everything that's going on over there.

"Hmm. I can hear even better than I usually do. I wonder if InuYasha heard me when I whispered about his fashion sense." Kagome thought

She walks over to the front of the store without InuYasha and Ayumi noticing. She looks up and finds InuYasha eating Ramen and Ayume eating a small cheeseburger.

Kagome's stomach growls. "Oh yah. I forgot to eat breakfast." She whimpers.

Suddenly, people began screaming and ran everywhere around the store.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" InuYasha asks

"Hmm?" Ayumi turns around and sees a lot of people running like crazy.

InuYasha feels something strange. Like a six sense. It's like he's detecting something. "There's a jewel shard near by." He stood up and runs for the door. He went the opposite direction where the crowd ran. He wants to know what's going on. He reaches the center of the mall and gasps. There was a monster in a baboon coat wrecking the mall.

"Naraku!" He yells at the figure

"So, it's true, you did switch bodies with that wench." He answers

"Her name's Kagome!"

"InuYasha." Kagome screams. She runs up to him and looks at Naraku.

"Naraku! Are you the one who switched our bodies?" InuYasha yells

"I did nothing of the sort. Who changed you is a wizard, being held captive at my castle. Also your friends are with him. Try to defeat me in your form InuYasha and I'll set them free.

"I'll take you on Naraku!" InuYasha yells

"But InuYasha, you can't defeat him without your sword."

"Grr...Do you have a better plan!" He snaps

"(Sigh) No."

" Kagome, stay here and be safe."

"What? I'm not going to let you do this on your own." Kagome protested

"I want to protect you, even if you are in my body, I still won't let you get hurt."

"InuYasha..."

"Grr. Naraku! I don't need my body in order to defeat you, so prepare to die!"

"Hehehe."

"Grr. I'll take you on Naraku!" InuYasha stupidly runs up to Naraku, "I can't get there fast enough."

"Hahaha! Fool!" Naraku jumps up. All of a sudden, metal like tentacles appears out of Naraku's body. Naraku points the sharpest tentacle at InuYasha.

InuYasha who was thick headed to even notice the tentacle, fell right into Naraku's trap. The sharp tentacle pierces though InuYasha's shoulder. He grovels in pain.

"Hahah. You're now a human which means the pain is even worse." Naraku laughs coldly

"InuYasha!" Kagome runs up to InuYasha and holds him up. "InuYasha, you can't go on like this! Wait...here, take this." She handed him the top coat of the fire rat kimono.

"No, but what will protect you from Naraku's attacks?" he asks

"I'll be fine." Kagome answers

"Heheh fools. You both are not safe because I figured out how to destroy the soul without harming the body. But who needs the body when there's no soul in it. Die InuYasha!"Naraku unleashes all his tentacles at InuYasha

"No. I won't let him get InuYasha." Kagome leaps in front of InuYasha to block the attack. She felt a very sharp pain in her back.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cries out

Kagome falls into InuYasha's arms. She began to glow. "InuYasha, I feel faint, I can't move..." Kagome said weakly

"No, Kagome! Please, don't say that...Kagome?"

No reply. She just lays there. "No...NO. Kagome! No. I should've protected you."

He pulls her close and hugs her tightly

Suddenly, both of them started to glow. The light from the glow got stronger and stronger which weakens Naraku. Finally the brightness dims a little. Naraku saw two shadows. One of them got up and walks out of the light. When Naraku was able to see the figure, he was surprised. "Kagome, how can you survive my attack? Unless, you're not Kagome."

"That's right you bastard. I don't know what happened but somehow I got my body back. And you're goanna pay on what you did to Kagome!" InuYasha yells.

(Just so you don't get confused: When the lights dimmed, He saw InuYasha Come out of the light, but he thought it was Kagome because they switched bodies, but because InuYasha really showed his feelings, the spell was broken.)

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha calls out

"No! This can't be!" Naraku screams

He is cut in half and his whole body disintegrated.

"Just another puppet." InuYasha growls

He turns around and runs to Kagome. He falls to his knees and picks her up. His eyes are now focused on Kagome. He holds her close to him and said "Kagome, Please...don't go...Kagome..."

He felt a slight movement. He looks at her. She begins to glow. He was scared and yet happy. The glowing stops. Kagome's eyes flutter open, and her first sight was InuYasha smiling down on her.

"InuYasha..." she croaks

"Kagome...I have to say...that you are stupid for putting your life in danger!" He snaps

"ME! Well look who's talking! You don't even appreciate what I did for you!" Kagome snaps also

"Kagome...never scare me like that again ok." InuYasha lowers his voice a bit.

"Kagome's expression changed. She nods in agreement."

_**Meanwhile **_

"Morimoto, do you have the spell ready?" Tori asks

"Yes, I do. Ahem...I hope this works...All the spells that are a disgrace, reverse the magic, or get them out of our face." (Yah, another stupid line...sorry.)

All of a sudden, gusts of wind blew inside the barrier. It carries the sand and dusts up in the air which made it difficult to see. Everyone coughs and sneezes. Then the wind stops. They look around. Miroku and Sango got their bodies back to normal. And Everyone's back at the torn down house.

"Mom...Where will we live now?" The boy questions Tori

"I know where." A mysterious voice calls out. Everyone turns. Tori's eyes widen.

"Father?...Father!" the boy screams as he ran up to the mysterious man.

"Hey. I missed you so much. Come here." The boy's father said

"Where were you?" the boy asks

"Your Uncle sent me to an island. I was stuck there for a long time but I finally made a home there. It's a beautiful place. Maybe your Uncle can take us back there when he masters his magic." He said

"Yay!" The boy cheers

"Tori, my beautiful bird, you're still as beautiful as I left you." He flirts

"Eww. I'm too young for this." Shippo whines

"Beautiful Bird eh-Hmm, I should try that sometime." Miroku said

"Oh no you don't." Sango protests

"Don't worry my beautiful bird. My heart will always be for you." Miroku flirts

Sango looks away to hide her blush and said "Don't say that again you leacher."

"Oh well, worth a try."

_**At the Modern era **_

"InuYasha, here's a gift for you." Kagome hands him a present from under the tree.

He opens it quickly to find a box full of pictures of him wearing reindeer antlers and a red nose.

"Kagome!"

"Uh-oh, wrong present."

"Grr, you better not have sent these cards to anyone else!"

"Don't worry InuYasha, I haven't. Here's a gift from me. Here you go." She tries to change the subject.

"Hmm," He opens the gift up and finds a small locket shaped like a little dog. Inside there's a picture of him and Kagome. (From another episode)

"Merry Christmas InuYasha."

"Uhh-(sigh) Merry Christmas to you too Kagome." He answers back

**_Later in the feudal era at Kaede's village_**

"Okay InuYasha..ready?" Kagome shouts

"Yah."

"Hmm. I wonder what those two are doing." Miroku questions Sango

"I don't know." She answers

Bang! A firework blows up in the sky. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo awe at the sight. (Awe as in admiration)

Soon the sky was lit up with fireworks. It is an amazing sight.

Everyone is sitting on the roof top, watching the fireworks and opening the Christmas presents that Kagome and InuYasha gave. This is truly a wonderful Christmas time.

**_Aww. Sorry if it's short, I wanted to finish this at Christmas, oh and by the way, Yay! It's Christmas! (Blows party horn.) And I hope everybody got what they wanted for Christmas. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy new year. Each and every one of you rock! See yah!_**


End file.
